Cookies
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Jason tries to make cookies for Indira as a surprise. Fail! This one-shot is dedicated to AlchemicNinja26844 who wanted to see Jason make cookies.


**This story is dedicated to AlchemicNinja26844 because she wanted to see Jason making cookies. i hope you enoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. this takes place after "Secrets Revealed"**

I awoke to the smell of something burning. At first I didn't really notice it and I was too busy trying to find Jason's warmth and curl up next to him.

I then realized that I had the bed to myself and that the smell wafting into the room meant fire.

I shot out of Jason's bed and ran into the kitchen where I could see Jason pulling something out of the oven and waving away the smoke.

"Jason, what are you doing?" I questioned. He turned around and looked at me with a hard expression on his face.

"Nothing, now go back to bed." he stated. I tried to look at what he pulled out of the oven, but he blocked it from my sight with his body.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." I informed. Jason let out a low growl as he shot me a glare.

"It. Is. Nothing." he stated firmly with teeth clenched. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him seriously,

"My God Jay, did you cook a dead body in there?" Jason's eyes widened in shock. "No. no. no. no!" he exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" I pried. Jason threw his hands in the air with a frustrated growl.

"They're goddamn cookies!" he exclaimed as he moved out of the way. I looked at the cookies, which were completely black. I then looked at Jason's red face, filled with frustration, then back at the cookies again.

I couldn't help myself.

I started laughing so hard I thought my stomach would explode and I rolled on the ground as Jason watched.

"What's so funny!" he exclaimed with anger as he lifted me up to face him. I giggled as he held me.

"You looked like you were going to blow up Gotham because you burnt cookies!" I laughed.

"Don't tempt me Indi. I followed the directions on the box, but nooooo! They just had to burn! Dammit!" he exclaimed as he collapsed on a chair. He was obviously stressing over the cookies, which confused me, but I still needed to calm him down.

I walked up behind his chair and pecked him on the cheek, then started giving him a shoulder rub.

He was _very _tense.

"Jay, do you want to help me make a new batch of cookies?" I smiled as I noticed there was still some extra dough left over.

Jason took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. He was _very_ frustrated. Why? I had no clue.

"Alright." he nodded with a tired grin. I was about to pull my hands away from him so he could stand, but Jason already had one in his hand. He stood and twirled me, then pulled me to his torso.

I was a bit winded by the random show of affection, but that didn't mean I didn't like it. Jason had his arms wrapped around me as he gave me a light squeeze.

"I love you Bajita." he smiled. I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too. Now, the cookies." I grinned as I pointed to the extra dough. Jason looked at the pile with hatred.

"The goddamn cookies." he grunted. I giggled and walked over to the pile and started to flatten it out with a rolling pin.

"And how did the cookies earn the title?" I questioned with a smile.

"Every time I'd make a batch they'd burn to a crisp. No matter how much I tried they'd burn! Josh makes it look so easy!" he informed. I grabbed a circular cookie cutter and started to cut out some dough and I placed the cut out pieces on a tray while Jason sprinkled some sugar on them.

"You know Josh. Cooking is one of the two only things he is actually good at." I shrugged. Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at me with wonder.

"What's the other thing he's good at?" he questioned.

"Being a perverted bastard." I answered with a chuckle, and Jason laughed as well.

"Speaking of which, where is the little douche bag?" I questioned.

"Out getting drunk at that teen bar." Jason grumbled, obviously not approving of him being there.

Despite how many times Jason criticized him, and teased him, (and beat him up after his advances to sexually harass me) Jason still felt responsible to keep him out of trouble. Josh was like an annoying little brother to Jason. And to me, he was just plain annoying.

"He better be careful. When the feds come to bust the place he better not be there. Plus, there is a huge probability of him being raped." I informed.

"Josh is a fast runner, even when drunk, he should be fine about the feds." Jason said strongly.

"What about being raped?" Jason looked at me with a smile.

"Do you think Josh is going to mind?" I chuckled at his statement.

"No, he probably wants that to happen." I then lifted the cookie tray and placed it in the oven. When I went to put the timer on I looked at the temperature.

"Oh my god Jay, no wonder they burned." I laughed. "You have the heat way to high." I lowered the temperature and then set the timer.

"And now we wait five minutes." I giggled. Jason lifted me off the ground and I let out a yelp of surprise.

"Gotcha Bajita." he laughed.

"Alright Jay, put me down." I smiled. Jason threw me in the air and caught me again then spun me around, like I was a rag doll.

"Nah." he chuckled and threw me in the air again.

"Jason…"

"Don't worry, I'll always catch you." I kissed his cheek.

"You sure?" Jason threw me and then caught me again.

"Positive." I smiled and Jason cupped my cheek with one hand and threaded his fingers through my hair with the other.

"Jay…"

"Shhh." he hushed and his lips were on mine.

Jason had been acting strange but this was one thing that wasn't. He kissed me every moment he had the chance and it never felt any different. It was wonderful.

I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Comfortable?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I replied in content as I nuzzled my nose against his neck. Jason rubbed my back but then whispered,

"Y'know I have to put you down. The cookies are ready and I don't want to be responsible for burning another batch."

"Goddamn cookies." I grumbled and Jason laughed as he placed me down.

"You're cute." he smiled as he took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the table. I rolled my eyes and helped him put the cookies on a plate.

"So why'd you randomly want to make cookies and then spaz when you burnt the first few batches?" I inquired. Jason grinned and poured some milk.

"I know that you like sugar cookies and I just wanted to give you a nice surprise when you woke up." he informed then sighed. "I guess that didn't work out too well."

"No, I still woke up to a surprise. Sure I thought the apartment was being burnt down, but it was still a surprise." I smiled.

"Sorry about that Bajita."

"s'okay. I was just worried. I mean, I woke up and I couldn't find you and then I smelt smoke. I was afraid that something happened to you." I informed. He looked at me with caring eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something special for you this morning." he smiled. I looked at him curiously.

"Thanks Jason, but why? What's so special about today?" He looked at me with a small smile and grasped my hand.

"I know that time goes slower here so you don't always know what day it is, but I don't mind. It's not your fault." he said softly. I was still puzzled.

"But what is today?" Jason chuckled and pecked my cheek.

"It's our one month anniversary." my eyes widened.

"One month? It feels like we've been dating for about a year. Oh my god." I whispered. Jason gave me a hug.

"Happy anniversary." he grinned and grabbed a cookie for himself, dipped it in milk and then hovered it in front of my mouth. "C'mon Bajita, open up." I giggled as I tried to take the cookie from his hands.

"Alright Jay, the cookie please." I stated.

"C'mon Indi, I can feed it to you." he laughed as he pressed the cookie to my closed lips and he kept my hands down from grasping it. I looked into his eyes and slowly opened my mouth and he placed the cookie in it. I chewed and swallowed.

"Thanks Jay. But I can feed myself." Jason chuckled as he took a bite out of his cookie.

He then lifted me up again and his mouth was on mine. It wasn't one of his hungry kisses, it was a soft gentle one. I hummed into his mouth and I could feel him grinning.

He carried me over to the couch and collapsed on top of me as he continued to kiss me. He made sure to support his weight while on me so I wasn't crushed.

"I come back to see you two making out! Ugh! Gross!" both Jason and I looked up to see Josh. Surprising he wasn't drunk.

Josh then waved his hand dismissively and grabbed a cookie.

"Continue with your make out session I'm not even here." he then slugged to his room.

I then felt Jason pinch my butt and I squeaked.

"Jason…" he chuckled and rolled to the side so that he was next to me."

"I know, no sex." he smirked as he held my hand and grasped it tightly.

I looked at our hands for a moment. I felt guilty. I had been against sex for the longest time. He was so ready for it, but I wasn't. I couldn't bring myself to. I mean, I loved Jason, I loved him so much, but I just couldn't allow myself to take that next step.

While Jason respected that decision I could tell that he was disappointed.

Jason looked over and noticed the look on my face. He kissed my cheek and hugged me while rubbing my back.

"Bajita, it's okay. We've talked about this." he whispered. I curled up next to him with my head against his chest.

"I love you Jay. Happy one month dating anniversary." I giggled.

"I love you too Bajita."

When we got up about an hour later, all the cookies were gone. Josh then threw up the cookies that night.

Poor Bastard.


End file.
